


Classroom Misunderstandings

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Domestic Coldflash [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, dads!Coldflash, domestic!Coldflash, married!Coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets into trouble at school and is sent home early to Len who is annoyed at the prospect of having to go to the principal's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom Misunderstandings

Barry is at work, at his legitimate job at the station where he’s a CSI, which leaves Len to be the one who happened to be home at the time the call came in from Michael’s school. About how Michael had threatened to kill someone today and was being sent home early and the principal needed to speak to one or both of his fathers at the earliest convenience.

“But, Pops, I wasn’t being serious. Why are you so mad?” Michael asked, whining, after he had walked the two blocks home from his school and put his bookbag near the door and slipped his shoes off without untying them.

“Because, your dad is working,” Len said, huffing as he read the note that also came home with Michael.

“Umm…” Michael wasn’t really sure how the these events were related, but he was slightly worried that if he asked he might get grounded until he was 35 instead of until he was 25. Which was apparently the time his current sentence was going to end.

“Your dad is working and that means I have to be the one to go talk to your principal,” Len said, looking at his son as if this should be meaningful in some very obvious way.

“I mean…can’t you just explain that I was kidding? I didn’t actually mean it when I told Will to kill the guy who stole his eraser…come on, who would be that dumb?” Michael said, shrugging. He knew that getting sent home was a big deal and that he was in some big trouble here, but he didn’t understand why his dads couldn’t just explain what really happened and fix the problem. Teachers didn’t always listen to kids because, admittedly, they often lied to get out of trouble – although according to both his dads adults did that, too – but in this case he was being totally honest!

Why would anyone think he was serious, anyway? _Will_ hadn’t even thought he was serious and had just laughed! Michael had given him one of his zillion erasers that he kind of horded and just when they thought the situation was finished, the teacher had pulled Michael aside and sent him to the principal’s office!

“I can and I will explain that. But I don’t think you understand, Michael. I haven’t been to school in years. I’m finished with school. I have been finished with school since I was 16. And now at 35–”

“Um, aren’t you–”

“ _And now at 38_ –”

“I’m pretty sure dad said–”

“Do you want to be grounded until you’re 80?”

“…..I was just gonna say I’m pretty sure you’re 29,” Michael said with a straight face – because he was biting his cheek – and shrugged.

Len narrowed his eyes, “don’t oversell, kid.”

Michael flashed a huge winning smile as bright as the sun, “I love you, Pops!”

“….Anyway, as I was saying. Now I have to get dragged into the principal’s office _again_ , so that I can listen to annoying lecture _again_ , in a boring and monotone voice _again_ , that I really do _swear_ –”

“How many times did you go to the principal’s office…?”

“…Let’s not get side-tracked. The point is I finished school, I did my time, and now I have to go back because some teacher has it out for my son and his best friend,” Len huffed.

“Umm…I don’t think she has it out for us. I think she just kinda freaked out,” Michael said, raising his eyebrows and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans shorts.

“Either way, the result is the same. I have to go to the principal’s office for another lecture and it’s her fault,” Len folded the note and put it back in its envelope.

“I’m gonna text Dad…” Michael said, taking out his phone and doing that really quick. He had a feeling his pops shouldn’t go to the principal’s office alone or something might end up iced or the principal might end up dangling out of the window, and then Michael would be in real trouble at school.

“There’s no need to–” Len started, but it was too late. Michael’s phone pinged with a response.

Len sighed.

“Oh, dad says he’ll call Will’s dad and talk to him about it, too,” Michael said, showing Len the text.

“Great. _Ollie_ ’s going to be there, then,” Len couldn’t help saying the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. But, he knew what that meant. It meant that Barry was going to call Ollie and all four parents would collaborate and then show up at the principal’s office together.

An enclosed space with Ollie. He really hoped there was a god, because Len was damn well going to need strength for this.

“Do you think Will and I can just stay here and watch TV until you guys get back?” Michael asked, looking and sounding like the picture of innocence.

“No way. If we have to suffer so do you. You’re both coming along,” Len said, folding his arms for good measure.

“Aw, man. We didn’t even do anything, though,” Michael sighed dramatically. If he were outside and had shoes on he would have totally scuffed his toe at a pebble.

“Life’s unfair sometimes. Go get washed up for dinner,” Len said, reaching out to ruffle his son’s hair with a smirk. He was really just glad that this was a misunderstanding and he was pretty sure they could get rid of that grounded-until-you’re-25 thing since Mike hadn’t actually done anything wrong.

“It’s called lunch in this eon, Pops,” Michael pouted as he headed to go get washed up.

Len frowned. This eon?? Was that…had his son just implied…? _No_.

“You’re already grounded until you’re 25, do you wanna try for 30?” Len called after his son.

“Ugh!” and the bathroom door closed a little more firmly than it should have.

Len couldn’t help a bit of a chuckle.


End file.
